


Jealousy

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is jealous.<br/>Season 4 implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

He wanted to rip his childe's lungs out and use them as throw pillows. He wanted to pull the peroxide-dickhead's nails out one by one and drip lemon juice on the wounds. He wanted to make Spike cry in pain and beg for mercy.   
  


A loud roar of jealous rage echoed in the night.   
  


Spike and Buffy. Buffy and Spike. How wonderfully, sickeningly cute. They were like two peas in a pod. He was surprised they weren't wearing matching outfits. He was surprised he hadn't vomited all over his shoes.   
  


She was suppose to move on with her life and find a _normal_ _boy_ to be with, not a two-century old moron -- correction, a two-century old _short_ moron. He was going to hang Spike by his tongue from the ceiling and see how long it would take for him to touch the ground. He was going to give the rat-bastard a holy water enema.   
  


He punched the wall, shattering the cement, shattering his hand. He didn't care. The green-eyed monster ran rampant through his mind, egging him on. He wanted his childe to hurt as much as he was hurting. He wanted Spike to die.   
  


He wanted Spike to love him.   
  
  
  


**End**   
  



End file.
